Such is Life!
by stevie808
Summary: AU. A collection of one shots that revolves around Inu family. From wedding day, pregnancies, children, and all that good stuff. KaguraxSesshomaru
1. Two is where the party is at, part 1

**Chapter 1: Two is where the party's at, Part 1**

Sesshomaru Inu rolled over to his left side expecting his wife next to him like she always had been the past two years they've been married. She is the first thing he loved to see in mornings such as this. It was the morning of their anniversary. He felt his muscles stretch and frowned when he realized she wasn't there.

"Kagura?" he called.

There was a pause before the sound of running water coming from the bathroom made him relax a bit.

"Kagura?" he called once more, trying to get out of bed. "Are you okay?"

Still there was no answer. Sesshomaru cracked open the bathroom door and there she stood in front of the mirror looking at herself.

"Oh, you're up," she smiled.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Good morning baby,"

He smiled then walked to her and gave her a kiss. "Good morning."

She kissed him back and wound her arms around his neck. "Listen baby, about our plans for today,"

He smiled he loved spending time with his wife and he called in sick for work the previous night to spend time with her today. After all, it was their anniversary. "Yes, we can still go to the beach side, and you don't even have to worry about work I already called in sick."

She sighed. " No, Sesshomaru wait,"

He looked at her, confused. "What?"

"Something came up for work today, I have to go."

He sighed. " Can't you ask somebody else to do it?"

Kagura frowned. "Mrs. Nakashima called about an hour ago screaming in agony, her contractions started a few hours ago and she wants this baby out today. But I promise I'll be home for dinner." she grabbed his hands and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry. I know it's our anniversary but there's nothing I can do."

He sighed. " You promise you'll make it by dinner time?"

She smiled. "I knew you'll understand! And I promise! We can eat dinner, watch a movie, whatever you want! I'll make it up to you."

"I'll make something for dinner. You think you'll handle this one by six?"

"I'm sure I'll be home then,"

He leaned down and held Kagura against him. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and then on her cheek. "I love you, now don't work too hard."

"I'll try. What are you going to do the rest of the day?"

"I guess I could stop by at work and finish some papers,"

"Just don't have too much fun without me,"

He laughed. "Of course not. When do you have to go?"

"In an hour. Do you want some breakfast?"

"An hour huh?" he smirked.

She raised her brows. "And what's that mean?"

"Nothing. An hour is a lot of time…"

"Is it?"

He smirked and then grabbed her waist to him and gave her a long kiss. "I have a better idea than breakfast."

Kagura broke off their kiss and planted a small chaste one. "Maybe later tonight," she winked and walked past him to the other room. He watched her leave with a smile on his face admiring her back side and the way she seductively and purposely swaying her hips.

The couple had been together for almost ten years now and they've been married for two years. They've met through college. They lived down the hall from each other and Kagura hated the quiet, but oh so gorgeous man, Sesshomaru though at first found her to be loud and annoying but in the end the couple was set up on a blind date and they eventually hit it off…eventually. After finally realizing they were made for each other they were inseparable, Many people had doubted their relationship but for them they didn't care, it was love and they both felt it. They'd spent every waking hours on the phone calling, or texting each other when they aren't seeing each other, if they weren't on the phone they spent nights together on each other's dorm room, or out studying in the library or out on a casual date. They've been through many obstacles and many had doubted their relationship. Including her own parents and his friends.

She came from a very wealthy family, and had six siblings. Although she was financially stable her family relationship wasn't. Her parents divorced when she was five. She grew up without her parents. Her mother was busy working and so was her dad. She had nannies that took care of them while growing up. While Sesshomaru grew up in a very different environment. He was the only child and his parents were happily married. He grew up in a very nurturing environment until his mother died and his father remarried and had another son. Sesshomaru felt left out after gaining a sibling, although he didn't retaliate, he simply packed his bags and moved away for college.

Although she didn't have that relationship with her parents, she felt the sense of belonging and the sense of being loved with Sesshomaru. He is her best friend, her lover, her soul mate, and the soft pillow to land on whenever things went wrong. And Sesshomaru loved her with all his heart and treated her like a queen. She loved him as well, and one may even say it was her first true love.

"I can drive you," Sesshomaru offered snatching a toast from the toaster. Kagura extended her arm over the counter to hand him a jar of his favorite peanut butter. He took the jar from her and slapped a good amount on his toast.

"You're a sweetie, but how am I getting home? I think I can handle it."

"I can pick you up," he scowled.

"Don't worry, can you hand me my purse? It's right there beside you."

Sesshomaru handed Kagura her purse and watched as his wife wolfed down and half burnt toast and an orange juice. "Alright, Sessh, I'm off! I'll see you in a few hours,"

"What happened to an hour?" he raised a brow to his wife noticing that she had already picked up her car keys but not her white coat that she had to use as an OB/GYN and the custom made stethoscope he got her when she graduated med school.

"Better leave early, it's still in the middle of morning rush hour, and god forbid Mrs. Nakashima don't deliver this baby without me," she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

He cleared his throat. "Kagura?"

She turned to him while putting on her heels and bracing the wall for support. "Yeah? What is it darling? I'm late!"

He simply pointed her things laid on the couch where she had left them the night before. "Oh, right." she marched to the couch and grabbed her things. Once again she kissed him goodbye and whispered 'happy anniversary' and left.

Upon reaching the privacy of her car and driving off away from Sesshomaru's earshot, she fished for her phone and dialed her friend Mayumi's office number.

"Dr. Ishida's clinic, this is Fujiko speaking, how may I help you?"

"Yes, um is Dr. Ishida open for an appointment today?"

Sesshomaru decided to go to spend his free time at work even after telling his secretary he wouldn't be coming in for work today. he had called in sick the night before so he can skip work and spend the day with his wife, although it wouldn't be much of calling in sick when he runs his own company for construction. He thought he might as well get some things done while his wife is gone. He frowned realizing his cup of coffee was almost empty, he decided it was time for lunch break and so he grabbed his coat then out the door he went for some fresh air.

His office is located at the heart of town therefore any food establishments were walking distance and he didn't need a car to get to one. He usually preferred his secretary or an intern to get his food so he can just stay in the building and work some more while he wait. but today was different, there really wasn't much to do since he finished most of his work the week before because he knew he was going to spend a day with Kagura. One would say he's a workaholic, one of those people who'd tell him that is his wife herself, Kagura.

Sesshomaru stepped inside his favorite café, he planned to dine in since there was nothing else to do at work, maybe he could come home early and surprise Kagura with something, after all he didn't really plan anything else and this free time could buy him enough time to set something up. He knew she loved mushy things like that even though she comes off as a strong, independent woman, but she is a woman nonetheless and she's a sucker for a good 'aww-you're-so-sweet-you-shouldn't-have' moments. He waited for the maitre d to seat him then noticed a plumped woman sitting right by the window. She had dark hair, wearing a long flowy floral dress, her swollen feet look like it's about to explode from her strap sandals. She looked up to him and smiled as he walked by recognizing him almost immediately.

"Mr. Inu!" she called a smile plastered on her face.

" Mrs. Nakashima," he frowned.

Kagura threw herself on the couch, a habit her husband, Sesshomaru hated. Her migraine was growing the minute she left her friend's clinic. Her friend. Mayumi's words rang through her head and she needed some time to let it sink in, even up to now she's still letting it sink in. She has been a doctor for quite some time now and was used to breaking the news to her patients, however she wasn't quite accustomed the other way around. The room spun around her and she felt this morning's toast and orange juice on her throat, she ran to the bathroom and heaved up her breakfast into the toilet. She flushed the toilet as she watched the gooey orange material swirl around the furniture. She leaned into the sink and let the cold water flush her face and washed her mouth with it trying to rid the nasty after taste of her vomit.

She lifted her shirt and studied her figure in the mirror. She still had the same skinny figure as she was only in the beginning of her second trimester, she didn't look forward to seeing her once flat belly into one of those big rounded ones she sees at work.

"I'm pregnant," she chanted to herself, practicing how she'd break the news to her husband.

"I'm with child,"

"I'm having a baby… your baby…"

"I'm pregnant." with that she let the emotions take over her and tears rolled down her face. "I'm pregnant!"

She heard the front door slammed and knew that Sesshomaru was home. She marched out the the living room to meet him and even though she was really nervous, she was ready to tell him. Kagura greeted her husband by wounding her arms around his neck and reaching up to kiss him. He let her kiss him but didn't respond as he usually would. She noticed his indifference and unwound her arms from his neck.

"Something the matter?" she frowned.

"I saw Mrs. Nakashima today, she told me she's not due until the end of the month, mind telling me what's going on?" he towered over her and she cursed herself for lying to him when she knew there was no point in lying but of course she didn't imagine he'd see Mrs. Nakashima of all people. She sighed and pulled him to the couch to sit.

"Alright, you got me, I lied about going to work,"

His frowned deepened. "Where did you go, Kagura?"

She flinched on how his voice got really hard but she could tell that he was being patient with her waiting for an explanation. She knew how much he hated liars. "I went to see a doctor today,"

His face then changed from hard to something that is worried. "Is something the matter? Why didn't you tell me?"

She took his hand and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh Sessh, don't be mad, I just wanted to make sure before I tell you,"

"Are you sick?" he brushed his hand across her forehead.

"I'm four months pregnant."

* * *

A/N: I know, I know a new one when I'm not even done with my other ones? I'm so bad! But this one will be a collection of one shots and two shots revolving around the world of a married Sesshomaru and Kagura, it's supposed to be cute... supposed to be lol It will be like a little something I do while i'm having all these blocks while writing my other fictions. This came to me and I just had to write it. Every installments would be like an episode, the plot is not linear for the most part. There aren't alot of fluffy Sesshomaru and Kagura goodness, and I'm frickin obsessed with this pairing! .

but anyways, please review.


	2. Two is where the party is at, part 2

**Chapter 2: Two is where the party's at, part 2**

"Just a little bit more push! You got it!"  
"Don't forget to breathe between push!"  
" I see the head!"  
"Just a little bit more! 1..2...3... Oh! He's a big boy!" Kagura delivered yet another bundle of life with her own hands. A sudden swell of joy lit upon her eyes as she always felt whenever she got the job done. " Congratulations Mrs. Nakashima, he's a healthy baby boy!" she showed the woman her baby and watched as Mother and son first met.  
"Oh he's beautiful!" the woman cried. "Hi there little Salem!"  
This was her favorite part of the job as neonatal doctor. She loved seeing the unconditional love established on the first meeting of child and parents. It was something magical and she hoped to see happened in time when she and her husband have their own children.  
After getting cleaned up after her operation in the delivery room, she decided to take five minutes break before going for another round of visit with the three other mothers and babies she delivered today.  
"Come in Dr. Inu!" a cheerful man greeted her as he opened the door for her to enter.  
"Good afternoon Mr. Nakashima, how are you?" she smiled.  
"Great, she just knocked out a few moments ago," he looked at the sleeping form of his wife.  
"That's good! She needs to rest, I just came to check on her one last time until tomorrow. I just came back from the nursery and baby Salem is doing just fine, when your wife wakes up you can go ahead and visit him,"  
"That's great doctor! Thank you so much!"  
"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow!"  
Kagura sighed another work day at the hospital is done. Normally she would go straight to her clinic but today was a little different, her husband is waiting downstairs for her. She cursed when she realized she was already running late. She quickly swung by the locker room and hung up her coat and grabbed her purse and booked out to the parking lot.  
"Hey! Sesshomaru!" she called as she spot her husband leaning against his white car. She gave him a kiss hello.  
"Kagura, be careful next time, you need not to run to me."  
She frowned. "Oh I'm alright, don't worry much about it, I'm still functional!"  
He placed his arm on her shoulder leading her to the car. "I just want you safe,"  
"Like I said I'm still functional," she watched him get on his side of the car a frown upon his face. Ever since her announcement a month ago he has been really protective and careful around her.  
"Like I said I just want you safe, when is your leave going to start?" he started the engine.  
"Darling, I'm five months pregnant, and damn I don't even look it!" Kagura gloated. "Leave don't start till my third trimester.  
"Kagura," he sighed.  
"I know what I'm doing,"  
"Let me remind you that you deliver babies, your job is really stressful, it's not like you're in an office sitting and typing papers."  
"Sesshomaru, it's alright. I'm fine. It's not like I deliver babies everyday, I usually sit in my clinic giving advice to my fellow pregnant women, it just so happened three of them gave birth today."  
"Of all people you should know the stress you're putting on yourself. And the baby,"  
Kagura smiled lightly. "You know, all mighty Sesshomaru, I love it when you get all protective."  
She received a low scoff from her husband and knew she hit bull's eye. He hated being cornered and being teased and Kagura knew just what buttons to push.  
"What time is our appointment?" he adjusted his necktie while maneuvering the wheel at the same time.  
"3:30" she answered checking her phone.  
"We're late."  
"You know we can find out the sex today,"  
He looked at his wife carefully trying to read her tone. "Are we going to?"  
Kagura knew he's been dying to know the sex of their baby, but she felt it would be more special if they kept it a secret. "I think it's more exciting if we kept it a secret."  
He parked the car and rounded up to her side to open her door. "But he's our first child, wouldn't you want to know?"  
"Nah," she winked and linked her hands to his. "Do you need to go back to work? I was thinking we should go shopping for baby stuff,"  
"I can pull some strings and come with you." he kissed her temple and then opened the door to the doctor's clinic.  
"Hey good to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Inu! Dr. Ishida will be right with you," a perky girl greeted them as soon as they came in. "Please have a seat,"

The couple settled between a mountain of toddler toys and magazines. Sesshomaru settled watching the news while Kagura watch the small toddler playing with a Tonka truck. The boy looked at her with bright blue eyes and she gave a small smile. She found her growing belly and gave it a light caress, a light smile brushed her features as she pictured her baby to be as cute as the toddler in front of her. Suddenly, she felt a light push coming from her stomach and she jolted in shock then immediately recognized the feeling.  
"What's the matter?" Sesshomaru's attention was now on her.  
Kagura smiled as she reached for her husband's hand and placed it on top of her belly. "He's kicking!"  
He felt his heart race as he wait for the little movement grace his hands, he frowned when he felt nothing.  
"Mrs. Inu?" the young clerk called. "Dr. Ishida is ready to see you,"  
Kagura smiled and followed after the young girl with Sesshomaru following after her.  
"Kagura! It's nice to see you! How are you!" her doctor, who was also her roommate in college greeted. "Sesshomaru?"  
Sesshomaru nodded and settled down on a chair next to his wife who is laying on a bed for her ultrasound.  
"Are you ready to find out the sex of this baby? I know I am," Mayumi, the doctor laughed.  
"Actually," she squeezed Sesshomaru's hand. "I think we'll keep it a surprise, so don't show me anything,"  
Mayumi pouted. "Aw, alright. I'll keep it to myself. Now Kagura, I trust that you're getting a good night's rest right?"  
"Eight hours the most," she said as she listened at the loud train like sound coming from the machine. Sesshomaru's face was plastered on the tiny screen as his ears listened to the heartbeat of his baby. Kagura giggled as she had never seen her husband in such state. It was a cute sight.  
"When was the last time you've had an ultrasound?" her doctor frowned. Sesshomaru noticed the look on her face and felt his own heartbeat race as negative thoughts began flashing through his mind, he knew Kagura has been pushing herself working! Now she really can't make any excuses and she would have to take the leave early whether she liked it or not.  
"This will only be my second ultrasound," Kagura squinted on the screen as she tried to asses what could possibly making Mayumi to make that face.  
"Do you see this Kagura?" Mayumi smiled to her old friend and was not shocked when she saw Kagura had already figured out what she meant.  
"Oh Kami-sama…" she murmured.  
"I know! This is so exciting!" Mayumi wiped the gel on Kagura's belly and asked her to sit up. "Now I'm gonna need you to take double precautions… no more working,"  
Sesshomaru cleared his throat as he tried to comprehend what was going on, he watched as the doctor talked about taking extra precaution and that look on Kagura's face.  
"What's going on?" he finally spoke feeling a little annoyed no one was telling him.  
"Sesshomaru," Kagura's red eyes were on his.  
Mayumi smiled and let Kagura tell him the news.  
"Darling we're having twins."  
"Twins?" he echoed. "As in two babies?"  
"Yes, Sesshomaru!" Mayumi laughed. She had never witnessed the usual stoic and quiet man this way.

The trip to the mall was quiet. Kagura was growing more excited by the minute with the revelation that she's having twins. Although she didn't fail to notice Sesshomaru's discomfort but decided to leave him to reflect on himself before talking to him. She remembered almost clearly when she broke the news to him the very first time. His usual pale skin grew paler in comparison when she uttered 'I'm pregnant' it took about a week for him to realize she was indeed carrying their first child together and understand that this must've been really overwhelming to him.  
"Sessh-" she started.  
"Are you hungry?" he cut her off. She blinked twice before saying no.  
"Look I'm fine, Sessh, nothing is different, I'm still functional like I said,"  
"It's the Inu blood," he announced after a few moments.  
"What's that?" Kagura watch him pull over.  
"It's rare for an Inu-yokai to bear single child at a time. Me and my brother are exception. My father had two other siblings."  
"Touga's a triplet?" Kagura gasped at the sudden revelation. She may have been with Sesshomaru since forever but he rarely talked about his parents.  
"Look, this is great! You know how much I love kids, I'm really excited," she took his hands. "Come on, two babies? Don't tell me, the all mighty Sesshomaru is scared?"  
"Woman let me remind you I am not afraid of my own pups nonetheless. This Sesshomaru is just worried about you, for me, just take the early leave and you can work on preparing for the twins."  
"I see were back on the third person," Kagura tried to avoid the subject.  
"Kagura," he warned. "For me,"  
Kagura sighed and knew he was right. "Fine, I'll talk to my boss tomorrow,"  
"Good girl," he placed a hand on her belly.  
"Come on, the girls and I are ready to shop," she patted her belly.  
Sesshomaru raised his brows.  
" Motherly instincts," Kagura explained sticking her tongue out to her husband.  
Sesshomaru shook his head and listened carefully. "I disagree,"

The months went by and Kagura is well on her 38th week of pregnancy. They have just finished decorating the nursery, or rather Sesshomaru finished decorating it while Kagura stayed in bed in the other room supervising Sesshomaru's every move. Her doctor advised her to stay in bed rest since she was carrying two yokai babies. Kagura's feet had also been really swollen and her belly had grown triple it's size. It has been well over a month since she was suspended in bed doing nothing but relax and read pregnancy books. Being a wind yokai, this drove Kagura insane. Every now and then she would sneak out to the nursery room to check on the progress or do some of the decorating herself. When Sesshomaru noticed that she had been breaking her promise to stay put, he made a promise her to stay home and finish the nursery as long as she stat put and rest. Kagura though didn't back down so easily. She thought it was ridiculous that he would abandon work just so he's sure that she won't leave the bed, but in the end Sesshomaru won and Kagura settled with a walkie talkie and a camera where she can supervise his every move.

"Are you hungry?" Sesshomaru entered their bedroom wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. His hair tied back into a high pony tail and his face was stricken with a light green shade of paint.  
Kagura shook her head and motioned to her husband to take a seat by her. "Come here,"  
Sesshomaru settled next to his wife and placed his hand over her belly.  
"The nursery looks great!"  
"Just air the room out so it doesn't smell like paint, then it's all ready."  
"That's great sweetheart! Thanks for doing this,"  
He shook his head and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "Are you sure you're not hungry? I can make you something to eat."  
"No, I'm fine." she flinched.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I've just feeling really tired lately, even more tired actually," she leaned against the headboard then wiped Sesshomaru's face clean.  
"Rest up, and woman don't even dare touch that hospital bag."  
"Oh stop it," Kagura frowned. "Just let me do it, it's just folding and organizing. Kagome will be over…ugh, damn they kick so hard!"  
Sesshomaru moved his hand over to her bump once again. Kagura touched her side and cried out in frustration. "Damn kid,"  
Sesshomaru let out a low chuckle. "You have been cranky lately, must be the hormones."  
"Excuse me for being pregnant," she shot back.  
He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Our appointment is in two hours, I'm gonna shower and I'll help you get dressed."  
"I'm pregnant not disabled. I can get dressed just fine, thank you."  
Sesshomaru nodded and gave her another peck on the cheek, "Alright wind witch, but don't move until I come back."  
A light trickle of something wet grazed on Kagura's leg and her heart immediately raced. "Sesshomaru…"  
Her husband turned around with a towel in hand. He sensed her discomfort and was immediately by her side. "My water just broke!"  
Sesshomaru was in shock but kept his cool, he marched by the phone and quickly dialed Kagura's doctor's number.  
"I'm gonna have to get these babies out today, my water is not supposed to break for another 2 weeks! And I'm scheduled for C-section in two days for god's sake! Hand me my slippers!" Kagura stood from her bed, her gown falling to her feet. Her mixed emotion of excitement and worry was clearly shown on her face, she was worried of complications of premature ruptures would cause infections and other complications but at the same time she was excited to meet her babies. She grabbed her slippers and faced her husband whose complexion was paler than his fair hair.  
"Sesshomaru? Let's go! We're having these babies today."

* * *

Sesshomaru Inu groaned as the sound of the baby monitor had managed to wake him up for the third time during the night. He and Kagura agreed that it was Sesshomaru on diaper at night and Kagura during the day while Sesshomaru works. For the third time that night, Sesshomaru got up from the comfort of his bed and headed towards the kitchen to retrieve new bottles for his children. It was real tricky with twins, he figured, mainly because when one wakes up, subsequently the other wakes up as well. He usually didn't mind waking up to tend to his children but lately his work load doubled due to the fact that his company just acquired many projects.

He retrieved fresh new formulas for the twins, and then a pair of diaper just in case one needed changing. He plucked one twin from his crib and was careful not to wake the other one. Though, from the looks of it neither of the babies needed changing.

"Yuichi giving you a hard time?" he turned and saw his wife standing by the doorway a light smirk on her face.

"Did I leave the monitor on?" Sesshomaru watched as his wife plucked the little boy from his arms.

Kagura shook her head. "No, I heard him crying from our room,"

"What's the matter?" Kagura cooed at the tiny infant in her arms. "Are you hungry?"

Sesshomaru sighed then settled on a seat between the cribs.

"You look beat, sweetie." Kagura gave her son a little peck on the cheek and she was awarded with a giggle from him. "Atleast Mayumi's asleep,"

Sesshomaru eyed the inside of the crib where his daughter slept. Then as if on cue, the little girl began groaning then soon woke up, Sesshomaru sighed feeling exhausted but plucked his daughter from her crib. "Shhh..." he shushed then gently shoving the little pink pacifier to satisfy her. Kagura smiled at the sight then shifted her eyes to her son on her lap who is now wide awake.

It had only been eight months since the twins were born and her son, Yuichi was a pudgy baby with the same amber eyes as his father, his skin is the same as Kagura's and his hair is dark bunched up in small curls that it looked like he has an afro. While his twin sister, Mayumi had very light skin and the same contrasting red eyes her mother have. The twins were a perfect mix of their parents.

"Why don't you go back to bed?" Kagura touched her husband's arm. "You look exhausted."

"I'm alright,"

"Are you sure? I doubt this one will sleep soon." she smiled then gave her son another peck on the cheeks.

"Maybe soon then," he admitted.

Kagura gave him a light kiss on the lips and motioned for him to go back to bed. She realized how much of a help Sesshomaru was to her and he never complained. He was great with their kids despite only having them for a few months, but in that short time she could tell he was going to be a real good example to their children.

"I love you," she whispered. "Kiss daddy goodnight!"

The amber eyed boy batted his eye and then gave his father a quick but very slobbery kiss on the cheek. Kagura laughed as she watched her husband frown and wipe the slob off his face.

"Hey, Sessh?" she called before he disappeared to their bedroom. He turned and raised a brow waiting for her. "Thank you, for everything. I couldn't have done this without you."

Sesshomaru let a small smile and then walked back to his wife for a quick kiss on the lips. "That's what I'm here for,"

"I love you, sorry go to bed, I think it's almost time of the month and my hormones are all over the place!"

"PMS," Sesshomaru groaned.

Kagura laughed. "Yeah. It's back, first the pregnancy hormones, then PMS... you'll never win,"

Sesshomaru shook his head before heading out to their room. "What's new with that?"

Kagura smiled at her husband's new found sense of humor. "What do you know? Daddy makes jokes now."

* * *

A/N: OMG IM SO AWKWARD hahaha i tried making the last part cute but I don't know, I don't think it's cute enough ahaha anyways this fiction is all experimental but I hope you liked it, I'll posting some more sooner or later... :) and next installments would be like one shot type of fics focusing on this story setting.

Oh I guess I'll take this opportunity to self advertise, for those of you who knows about my other fic **The Winds of Chances**, the next chapter should be up soon, don't worry I don't plan on giving up on that one :P

Please Review!

A hui hou


End file.
